


blood in the cut

by gintioren



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anorexia, Bulimia, Character Study, F/F, Female Uchiha Itachi, Female Uchiha Sasuke, Rule 63, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gintioren/pseuds/gintioren
Summary: второй щелчок догоняет её в четырнадцать. она ненавидит девушек и всё женское, не носит платья и стрижётся коротко — её жёсткие волосы так выглядят лучше, это нехотя признаёт даже мама, а итачи невесомо гладит её по затылку и ласково дразнит ёжиком. саске тянется за её нежной рукой, но ещё не знает, что это значит.[её жизнь, как сухая ветка, ломается в четыре щелчка. потом, агонизируя, щёлкает снова и снова, но она уже не считает их.]
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uchiha Itachi
Kudos: 8





	blood in the cut

**Author's Note:**

> много очень тупого текста ни о чём и никакого катарсиса.  
> саске-центрик, эфемерное нигде и никогда и мало пейринга. то есть они не потрахаются. даже не поцелуются.  
> (в принципе пишу что хочу  
> законом не запрещено)  
> очень много графичного описания селфхарма пожалуйста не читайте если для вас это триггер
> 
> присутствует гетный снс (полуфоном и без огонька) и боже мой гетная шиита в паре предложений.  
> имена те же потому что мне так удобнее.

предвестие первого щелчка она ощущает, когда на третий день учёбы от скуки смотрит на болтливую новенькую из параллели и краем сознания лениво думает, что она красива. это незаметная, естественная мысль — вёрткая и симпатичная, девочка закономерно привлекает внимание. у неё приятный звонкий голос и голубые глаза. саске смотрит на её густые пшеничные волосы секунд тридцать и уходит в свой кабинет. не интересно.  
  
вечером она смотрит какой-то фильм вместе с итачи. частично. смотрит она — итачи читает, забравшись на диван с ногами и положив книгу на голые колени. правое предплечье, белое после зимы, лежит на подлокотнике; короткие ногти выкрашены в тёмно-синий. тонкая каштановая прядь медленно выскальзывает из небрежного низкого хвоста. ещё немного — и она упадёт сестре на глаза. саске изредка поглядывает на её безмятежное лицо.  
когда девушка на экране целует свою подругу, саске тут же стыдливо переключает канал на новостной. итачи быстрым движением заправляет прядь за ухо и не поднимает головы.  
  
ночью саске снится, что девочка с пшеничными волосами целует её в губы, и она просыпается от её влажного красного рта и первого щелчка. она чувствует, как горит лицо и бьётся сердце, и не может вспомнить, кем была во сне.  
  
  
второй щелчок догоняет её в четырнадцать. она ненавидит девушек и всё женское, не носит платья и стрижётся коротко — её жёсткие волосы так выглядят лучше, это нехотя признаёт даже мама, а итачи невесомо гладит её по затылку и ласково дразнит ёжиком. саске тянется за её нежной рукой, но ещё не знает, что это значит.  
  
она ненавидит своё тело, свою округлившуюся грудь и перепады настроения, ежемесячные боли и тошноту. она ненавидит то, что отворачивается от других девочек в раздевалке и списывает это на отвращение, а не смущение; она ненавидит выступающие ключицы в обрамлении белых блузок, ненавидит трогательно мягкие и короткие волосы, не попавшие в высокие хвосты и лежащие на нежных загорелых шеях, ненавидит трепещущие края плиссированных юбок и перестук каблуков, ненавидит тонкие ухоженные руки и длинные блестящие косы. она трогает своё лицо в зеркале и царапает шею.  
  
она пробует резаться из любопытства и злобы, и канцелярский нож пока что приносит ей достаточно удовлетворения. её ноги и так вечно в синяках и ссадинах от барьеров, а руки она не трогает. если днём у неё приятно тянет в низу живота от навязанных дружеских объятий, вечером она раздвигает края тонких порезов, чтобы они болели и заживали дольше.  
  
иногда итачи позволяет ей заплетать свои тяжёлые гладкие волосы, и она задерживает дыхание, зарываясь в них пальцами как в траву.  
  
но это всё — лишь прелюдия.  
  
мама зовёт её из гостиной и тихо смеётся. саске бросает тетради по алгебре открытыми, в коридоре слышит негромкий голос сестры: «мама, послушай, мне не нравится» — c интересом заглядывает в комнату — и моргает пару раз, удивлённая.  
  
её губы сами по себе складываются в  
  
— о.  
  
— саске! — мама оборачивается к ней с лукавой улыбкой. — что думаешь, дорогая?  
  
саске думает: _вау._  
  
на итачи платье. длинное, в пол, из тяжёлой гладкой ткани, глухое, без выреза, с длинными рукавами. её плечи напряжены и чуть приподняты, пальцы сжаты в нервный замок на талии, и её белые кисти смотрятся божественно на фоне насыщенной винной ткани. чёрные ногти трут тонкую кожу костяшек, распущенные волосы перекинуты на правое плечо. саске смотрит на её покрасневшие щёки и прикушенную губу и не понимает, что не так.  
  
— вау, — выдыхает она. — очень красиво.  
  
микото улыбается шире и подмигивает итачи:  
  
— ну, вертайся.  
  
сестра вздыхает и медленно поворачивается спиной. за окном уже темно, но в комнате горит желтоватый верхний свет, и саске отлично всё видит и думает: _пиздец._  
  
смотрит на напряжённые плечи, выступающие лопатки, мягко вдавленный позвоночник, короткие пряди, закрывающие шею, светлый край почти скрытого волосами уха, изящный профиль и розовую щёку — итачи глядит на неё краем глаза, ожидая реакции, и саске думает: пиздец.  
  
просто пиздец какой-то, какая ты красивая.  
  
она, кажется, даже не дышит. контраст белой кожи и тёмной ткани гипнотизирует.  
итачи, стыдливая и скромная итачи, которую — саске понимает это сейчас — она даже ни разу не видела обнажённой, согласилась надеть такое платье?  
  
зачарованная, она подходит к ней и _дура дура дура_ зачем-то касается нежной и тёплой кожи, ведёт кончиками ледяных пальцев по открытой спине от левой лопатки до кромки ткани на уровне талии, будто не может поверить тому, что видит. едва ли это приятно — итачи чуть поводит плечом, но не дёргается, хотя наверняка хочет уйти от прикосновения. саске не чувствует своих онемевших пальцев — только мягкую гладкость под ними. прикосновение мертвеца.  
  
— ну, саске, — говорит микото, и момент рвётся — саске чувствует это, хотя её пальцы всё ещё касаются бледной кожи. — что скажешь? мы договорились, что если тебе понравится, то итачи его наденет.  
  
— мама! — итачи резко оборачивается к ней, и пальцы саске срываются в пустоту. — не было такого!  
  
— итачи, хватит упрямиться, такое бывает раз в жизни!  
  
саске молча смотрит на лицо сестры, на её длинные ресницы и блестящие глаза, на её поджатые губы и нахмуренные брови, на её густые и мягкие волосы, на её ухоженные руки и красивое платье и вдруг думает, что, чёрт побери, ненавидит всё это. ненавидит всё женское и красивое, всё заставляющее её краснеть и теряться, всё заставляющее её замереть и засмотреться, будучи не в силах отвести взгляд.  
  
итачи отбрасывает волосы на спину, пряча её за тёмной волной, и у саске перехватывает дыхание.  
  
— мне… — тихо говорит она и чувствует укол смелости под взглядом матери. слава богу они не одни. — мне очень нравится. правда. ты восхитительно выглядишь. обязательно надень, если не замёрзнешь.  
  
на последних словах саске давит кривую ухмылку, и итачи, сразу смягчаясь, слабо улыбается в ответ и треплет её по волосам.  
  
— спасибо.  
  
от прикосновений её и к ней по шее ползут мурашки. пальцы правой руки всё ещё колет статическим электричеством. саске кажется себе очень-очень, до боли, чистой.  
взгляд падает на складки ткани на груди сестры, и это ощущение исчезает.  
  
когда саске уходит, итачи с мамой всё ещё негромко разговаривают, но она их не слушает.  
когда саске уходит, и запирается у себя, и выключает свет, и падает на кровать — только тогда она наконец начинает дышать нормально.  
вдох. вдох. выдох. вдох.  
она слышит его  
второй щелчок  
вдох  
нет  
потом она беззвучно кричит в покрывало, выжимая последний воздух из горящих лёгких и лишь изредка судорожно и хрипло втягивая его обратно.  
потом она бьёт себя кулаком по голове.  
потом она лежит молча и пытается успокоиться.  
ещё она жалко плачет.  
ещё она гонит из головы все мысли — второй щелчок бьёт по ушам, но она отталкивает-отменяет-отрицает его, а он снова и снова впивается в её гудящий от страха мозг.  
клац клац клац  
она заталкивает причину своей истерики глубже под ногти.  
_клац_  
он остаётся в опущенном положении.  
  
потом она встаёт, дописывает алгебру, собирает сумку, пялится в книгу, листает мемы — убивает время, пока не начинают слипаться глаза. она ложится спать, она спит, ей снятся сны, она встаёт и забывает их, желает доброго утра маме и итачи, завтракает, идёт в школу, болтает с одноклассниками, тренируется, пока госпожа хатаке не гонит её со стадиона, идёт домой, ужинает, делает уроки, собирает сумку, пялится в книгу, листает мемы — убивает время, пока не начинают слипаться глаза, и ложится спать.  
  
в её подсознании мысли начинают нанизываться друг на друга — мягкая белая кожа мягкие тёмные волосы мягкие серые глаза мягкая улыбка мягкий низкий голос — и лезвие ножа, которым она оставляет зарубки на коленях и голенях, жёсткое-жёсткое-жёсткое.  
  
саске умудряется существовать в таком состоянии почти три недели, а потом слышит третий щелчок.  
  
  
под конец тренировки она делает два круга по сто через пятьдесят трусцой, а потом возвращается — шагом, можно шагом, саске, отдышись — на линию первого старта и бежит четыреста на время. чисто для себя — так она говорит.  
  
ей ужасно хуёво — ноги гудят, подгибаются и кажутся невесомыми, голова кружится от душного, пропахшего потом и резиной манежа, а под рёбра будто воткнули нож. четыреста — ужасная дистанция: херово, как на триста, а потом ещё добегаешь сто. пиздец.  
саске облизывает губы — в пересохшем рту не слюна, а вязкая слизь; высыхая, она обмётывает углы рта белым, — трясёт головой, взбалтывая боль в висках и затылке, и стартует.  
бежит через силу — её тошнит от нагрузок и первого дня месячных, ноги горят и гнутся-гнутся-гнутся; она наклоняется вперёд, ускорясь на втором вираже, и чуть не падает.  
  
как же херово господи  
  
саске добегает с трудом, тормозит слишком резко и плохо — пытается сразу обернуться к тренеру — и сходит с дорожки, прижимая мокрую ладонь к ледяной колонне. спустя секунду она прижимается к ней горящей щекой, краем глаза следя за хатаке, которая всё ещё что-то творит с секундомером.  
живот режет болью, и саске хочет согнуться, обнять колени, коснуться ладонями шершавой резины покрытия, но понимает, что тогда её вырвет, и стоит прямо.  
мышцы ног гудят как улей.  
  
— отлично! — хатаке одобрительно кивает и поднимает на неё взгляд. — очень хорошо!  
  
тошнит. тошнит. вдох.  
как же больно  
  
— если не сбавишь темп, то скоро станешь быстрее итачи.  
  
а  
аха  
что?  
ахаха  
боже  
её реально сейчас стошнит  
  
— можно… — слова царапают пересохшее горло, и саске глотает вязкую слюну. в глазах всё плывёт, и от имени сестры её скручивает ещё сильнее. — можно выйти?  
  
она не дожидается ответа: спотыкаясь, почти бежит к выходу. слышит окрик — _замнись и силовую не забудь_ , — но не понимает его смысла.  
  
в голове пусто-ватно, она хватается за стену, сбрасывает шиповки, чуть не выдирая шнурки, и сбегает вниз в носках. кафель холодный и грязный, но в раздевалке никого нет — сейчас последняя волна тренировок — и она благодарит за это всех богов.  
  
саске падает на колени и склоняется над унитазом, задыхаясь. пот течёт по лицу как вода, и она отбрасывает назад короткие волосы. её мутит, но не рвёт, и она замирает, закрыв глаза и пытаясь успокоиться, и покачивает головой, будто в трансе. через тридцать секунд лицо начинает гореть ещё сильнее, но солнечное сплетение перестаёт казаться комком игл, и в голове проясняется.  
  
выдох.  
  
смысл услышанных слов медленно накрывает её.  
  
если не сбавишь темп, то скоро станешь быстрее итачи.  
  
саске хрипло смеётся и садится на пятки, опираясь предплечьями о холодный обод. очень смешно, госпожа хатаке.  
очень смешно.  
спасибо.  
  
она хороша, конечно, — знает, разряды говорят сами за себя, но итачи так бегала в тринадцать.  
конечно. скоро.  
когда угодно.  
  
«у саске, разумеется, есть способности, и она очень старательна, но до сестры ей, конечно, далеко. какая жалость, что это случилось именно с—»  
  
да, какая жалость, действительно.  
  
(итачи говорит ей не плакать и гладит её по голове перебинтованной рукой, итачи успокаивает и утешает её, хотя всё  
должно  
быть  
наоборот,  
и саске трёт глаза и улыбается ей.  
  
оставаясь одна, саске плачет — много. плачет и обещает себе несбыточное.  
  
саске тренируется так, что едва доползает до дома, разбивает ноги и роняет барьеры, въёбывает до седьмого пота и думает, как бы всё было, если бы не тот роковой вечер. семнадцать лет, надежда сборной, блестящее будущее — и всё.  
«ходить-бегать будет, но о большом спорте придётся забыть».  
когда итачи думала, что на неё никто не смотрит (зря, саске смотрит на неё всегда), у неё были такие пустые, мёртвые глаза.)  
  
да, какая жалость, действительно.  
  
саске ненавидит жалостливых.)  
  
саске думает об итачи, сидя на полу в общественном туалете. это отличное место — такое же мерзкое, как и она сама. такое же мерзкое, как и её мысли, похожие на сгустки подтухшей крови, которые она затолкала внутрь и пытается забыть, но которые никуда не делись — лежат там, распухшие и разросшиеся, и растягивают её желудок, просясь наружу вместе со рвотой.  
  
от усталости и тошноты она не может контролировать их — и думает о ласковых прикосновениях красивых рук, о тёмно-серой радужке влажных глаз, о нежной коже мускулистой спины — о том, как ей хотелось, боже, как ей хотелось провести по ней не только пальцами — губами, прижаться, покрыть невесомыми поцелуями, прикусить, шалея от собственной наглости; как ей хотелось скользнуть пальцами под прохладную ткань и чувствовать, осязать её, держать в ладонях её лицо и целовать её губы — обычные губы, не полные и не тонкие, обычные, потому что должно же быть в итачи хоть что-то обычное; только нижняя чуть полнее верхней и кажется капризной, но это ложное впечатление, потому что итачи ёбаное совершенство и никогда не бывает капризной, злой, разочарованной, и саске никогда не будет быстрее итачи, не будет умнее итачи, не будет добрее итачи, не будет  
лучше  
и  
  
_боже_  
  
какая же она мерзкая  
  
саске думает о белом красивом теле родной сестры, и её рвёт желчью. она дрожит в пустых позывах, хватает ртом воздух, сплёвывает густую и горькую слюну, похожую на мокроту, и, хотя на белом фаянсе остаются только мутные потёки, ей кажется, что все её мысли лезут наружу и остаются в унитазе.  
  
отвращение настолько сильное, что её пробивает до слёз.  
  
третий щелчок и надрывный кашель отдаются эхом в пустом и гулком туалете.  
  
когда она возвращается, чтобы замяться, наруто догоняет её на втором круге и спрашивает, когда пополнение, и отвратительно громко гогочет, и саске бьёт его кулаком в лицо.  
  
  
после этого её жизнь превращается в небольшой филиал ада. отрицание больше не работает — она медленно теряет вес, сон и спокойствие; итачи кладёт ей ладонь на талию, мягко отстраняя от шкафа с посудой, чтобы взять чашку, и саске чуть не роняет только что вымытую тарелку. сестра смотрит на неё вопросительно, и она натянуто смеётся.  
через несколько дней отец возвращается из командировки, и дома становится ещё гаже. гаже для саске: она обожает отца и боится его гнева и разочарования почти в равной мере. он умный, добрый и совершенно непредсказуемый.  
  
— как дела в школе, саске?  
— я первая в классе, отец.  
  
он кивает одобрительно — как и ожидалось от моей дочери — и скупо улыбается ей.  
  
саске знает, что он хотел сына. подслушала пьяный разговор.  
  
пару раз она думает о том, как бы они с мамой отреагировали на всё это, если бы она была мальчиком. скандал был бы знатный, это точно, было бы мерзко и отвратительно — но в итоге всё наверняка свелось бы к подростковым гормонам. это не нормально, но это бывает — замяли бы. забыли бы. научились бы с этим жить.  
  
ха. идиотские мысли.  
  
саске дрочит в душе и ни на секунду не забывает о том, кто она и кто та, чьи руки она представляет на месте своих.  
  
саске не думает о реакции сестры — она обожает, боготворит её, и от одной мысли об этом её сковывает такой ледяной ужас, что вместо кишков в животе заворачивается бездна. в эту пропасть скатываются все мыслеощущения — отпечаток узкой ладони как клеймо, тонкий запах кондиционера для волос, голова на плече, тихий смех — и медленно заполняют её. она носит их в себе как опухоль, они копятся и ширятся, давят изнутри, и ей кусок не лезет в горло.  
  
в мае саске вспоминает, как ей полегчало тогда, в туалете, когда она услышала третий щелчок.  
  
она слышала, что так делают другие девочки.  
  
  
саске остаётся одна дома — родители на работе, итачи ещё на учёбе, — собирает отросшие волосы в куцый хвост и становится на колени. стоит так какое-то время, собираясь с мыслями, а потом вдыхает, выдыхает — и суёт два пальца в рот, прижимает язык, давит на корень, трогает горло — давится, отплёвывается от первой вязкой слюны, текущей по кисти и капающей вниз, — и сначала хочет прекратить, потому что это противно и очень мерзко, но не так мерзко, как хотеть родную сестру, поэтому она заставляет себя продолжать — давит-давит-трогает — и едва успевает убрать пальцы.  
  
четвёртый щелчок теряется в характерных звуках.  
  
потом она опирается о нагревшийся от её предплечий обод и вытирает чистой рукой выступившие слёзы. во рту кисло, горько, отвратительно — саске снова и снова сплёвывает густую слюну и не дышит носом, но в голове так восхитительно пусто, что она на пару секунд прикрывает глаза, отдаваясь эху, гуляющему в черепной коробке.  
тело ломит после вчерашней тренировки, желудок болит, горло дерёт кашлем, но, отдышавшись, саске начинает чувствовать себя лучше.  
чище.  
пустее.  
  
она смывает дважды, моет руки, полощет рот и чистит зубы, и, когда с её колен сходят неровные красные пятна, исчезают все следы.  
  
  
канцелярский нож всё ещё остаётся на её столе, но она добывает лезвия и начинает осторожно полосовать бёдра: очень высоко и густо, так, чтобы не было видно под спортивными шортами, которые она теперь всегда надевает под одежду, когда идёт бегать. это не так больно, как казалось сначала, и не так мерзко, как блевать в туалете.  
(впрочем, она не злоупотребляет: никогда не трогает руки и наказывает себя только за крайние мысли.)  
  
она набирает горячую ванну и отмокает, лениво ковыряя размокшую корку на позавчерашних отметинах. ранки жжёт от воды, но ей плевать. это тело — стройное, сильное, даже красивое, судя по словам окружающих, но всё равно невыразимо отвратительное, — не заслуживает жалости. только боли и наказания.  
  
она выпрашивает пару сигарет у ребят постарше и пробует тушить их об себя, но ничего толком не получается: полувздувшиеся желтоватые пузыри не нравятся и не успокаивают; от неё ещё долго несёт сигаретным дымом, и это раздражает.  
  
об утюг она жжётся сначала случайно, но аккуратный, болезненный, медленно заживающий ожог страшно очарователен, и она берёт его на заметку. слишком часто жечься не получается, но это неплохая альтернатива. главное — не дожать до полос пригоревшей кожи.  
  
к пятнадцати саске окончательно формирует свой персональный уголовный кодекс и перестаёт считать щелчки.  
  
ей нравится притворяться, что всё нормально; от мысли о том, что никто ничего не подозревает, приятно кружится голова.  
  
на неё накатывает периодически: иногда она неделю блюёт, как последняя анорексичка (пальцы пахнут как тряпки для пищевых отходов, а ногти приходится стричь под корень); иногда режется так сильно, что приходится пропускать тренировки из-за невыносимого зуда и раздражения от пота и пропитывающей синтетику крови, сочащейся сквозь пластыри из потревоженных полос; иногда, психанув, распарывает голень (кожа, ощетинившаяся множеством вздувшихся параллельных царапин, похожа на гофрированный картон), и ей задают _вопросы_ , в ответ на которые она убедительно брешет.  
  
иногда её отпускает — она может месяц спокойно ходить в школу и на тренировки, жить с итачи в одной квартире, смотреть с ней фильмы вечером, класть голову ей на колени, ходить с ней в театр, просить помочь с домашней, ощущать давление ладони на плече, топить пальцы в её волосах, — а потом вдруг подумать о том, как шисуи наверняка хватает их, пока трахает её, и взбеситься до пятен перед глазами.  
  
саске была бы счастлива не думать об этом придурке — серьёзно, каким отбитым нужно быть, чтобы предложить итачи встречаться, на ней же буквально написано: «не от мира сего; не трогать», — но она регулярно проверяет его инстаграм.  
  
он выкладывает тупые, тупые фото, но на них иногда появляется итачи, и саске задерживает дыхание, глядя на её идеальное лицо — раскрасневшееся от мороза, неловко улыбающееся, недовольное, смазанное, чёткое — она обожает его любым.  
  
потом фотографии перестают появляться. саске не волнуется, но ей любопытно, и через пару дней она собирается с духом.  
  
итачи пожимает плечами.  
  
— мы расстались, — говорит она. — ему предложили работу за границей.  
  
у саске быстрые злые мысли, она успевает моргнуть и подумать: _вот мудак, вот хуйло, как он посмел, вот мразь, я бы убила за—_ , но итачи тут же продолжает:  
  
— от таких предложений не отказываются, я ему сразу сказала. он заслужил, пусть поезжает.  
  
клац  
какой это уже?  
без разницы  
  
— то есть… — саске чувствует, как пересыхают губы. — то есть это ты предложила?  
— да, — итачи поправляет волосы, и, хотя её лицо остаётся бесстрастным, саске понимает, что четыре года отношений не так легко отпустить.  
  
но она не может сдержать маленькой ухмылки — и сестра замечает её и смеётся.  
  
всегда так. когда нужно обидеться, оскорбиться, поставить на место — она улыбается, она смеётся, она обнимает или гладит по голове.  
  
детский, глупый, отчаянно любимый жест.  
  
нежность лавиной погребает её под собой, но саске держит лицо. уже научилась.  
  
— он тебе никогда не нравился, да?  
глаза итачи хитро блестят. саске фыркает:  
— и до сих пор не нравится. он тебя не заслуживал.  
— неправда, он хороший человек.  
— тебе все хорошие.  
— неправда, я…  
— ты слишком добрая.  
— тебя послушать — так я вообще не человек, — итачи улыбается ей тепло и чуть насмешливо, и саске снова чувствует, как желудок делает сальто.  
  
ей хорошо и легко — до невозможности. она падает на диван, сбрасывая книгу, устраивает голову на коленях сестры, как великовозрастный котёнок, берёт её ладонь в свою и прижимает к своей щеке.  
  
— не человек, — говорит нарочито серьёзно и улыбается до боли, — ангел!  
  
итачи смеётся — саске чувствует её смех в воздухе, в её животе и бёдрах и в своих волосах и не понимает, как столько любви помещается в её теле. она до боли счастлива сейчас.  
итачи перебирает её волосы и улыбается, закрыв глаза.  
  
  
потом саске думает: почему ей не хватает этого? почему ей мало этого чистого счастья? почему ей хочется обязательно опошлить, опустить, низвести всё до животного и мерзкого? она отвратительна сама по себе — и поэтому извращает всё, чего касается?  
  
саске думает, что это ужасно нечестно. несправедливо. почему она и почему итачи? почему именно так? почему всё не могло быть как прежде? или рано или поздно это всё равно бы случилось? это итачи виновата — слишком красивая, слишком добрая, слишком терпеливая, слишком хорошая, слишком потакающая своей любимой младшей сестре? да?  
  
саске смеётся.  
  
о, нет. нет.  
до такого она ещё не опустилась.  
  
это она виновата.  
она. она. целиком и полностью.  
  
неудивительно: господи, её первым словом было радостное _’тачи_ , она не отлипала от неё — в десять, когда ей сказали, что пора переставать спать в обнимку со старшей сестрой, она закатила такой скандал, что, поражённая такой жестокостью, прорыдала полночи; она всегда бесилась и беспокоилась, когда итачи уходила ночевать к подругам; она всё время чувствовала это желание — иметь рядом, трогать, цепляться, осязать, обнимать, каждым своим действием говорить _моя-моя-моя_.   
теперь только она поняла, что всё это значило.  
  
это так нечестно.  
это так прекрасно.  
  
прекрасно — осознавать, что у итачи не будет другой сестры (роды были тяжёлые, и мама зареклась рожать ещё одного), не будет другой такой сестры, не будет никого, кто любил бы её так же сильно, с кем — саске знает это точно — она бы чувствовала себя так же свободно и естественно. никогда, никогда, никогда.  
  
моя дорогая моя любимая  
  
эта любовь наполняет её изнутри, давит на глазные яблоки, давит слёзы, и она плачет, плачет и дрочит. краем сознания, уже по привычке, она продумывает наказание, но сейчас, под горячим и частым душем, задыхаясь и цепляясь левой рукой за кафель, она чувствует себя восхитительно. прижимается лбом к мокрой стене, открывает беззвучно рот — и думает, что никогда не была более живой.  
  
что-то похожее она испытывает, когда бежит до тех пор, пока действительно не падает на жёсткую шершавую резину, сбивая колени, локти и плечи, задыхаясь и наслаждаясь болью во всём теле.  
  
или когда, новая и пустая, поднимается с холодного твёрдого кафеля, и смывает всё, что пошло не так, и моет руки.  
  
или когда трогает плоские-выступающие белые-красные-розовые шрамы; когда смотрит на то, как кровь слезами наворачивается на коже; когда прикладывает-прижимает белые ватные диски к ногам и ждёт, пока они станут влажными и красными.  
  
впрочем, это происходит не так уж и часто, как может показаться.  
  
формирование кодекса занимает почти полгода — и не надо думать, что она не пытается с этим бороться. о, она так хочет, так хочет — когда первый кайф проходит, когда её отпускает, когда она думает, что бы сказала мама, что бы сказала итачи, — она так отчаянно хочет переделать, переклеить, переиначить себя, что кажется себе творением франкенштейна.  
  
  
на излёте лета наруто начинает вести себя странно: меньше гогочет, меньше кричит, меньше задирает её, меньше бесится из-за того, что она всё ещё быстрее него, — хотя нет, с этим всё в порядке. сакура посмеивается и многозначительно молчит, но саске это не волнует. ей уже пятнадцать, а результаты итачи с каждым новым витком становятся всё недостижимее.  
  
когда наруто, краснея и запинаясь, лопочет что-то о том, как она ему нравится, саске смеётся. видит его испуганное лицо, приоткрытый рот, огромные бегающие глаза — ей правда очень жаль его, но она не может сдержать смех. они оба уставшие, убитые общей физической на жаре, с гудящими ногами и головами — у саске в носу всё ещё стоит запах горячей резины, от которого в висках звенит, как от удара, — а он говорит о таком. придурок.  
  
боже  
  
смех дохнет в горле как подстреленный.  
  
— прости, — говорит она.  
  
они стоят рядом со стадионом, её правое плечо оттягивает спортивная сумка, лёгкий ветер приятно перебирает сохнущие распущенные волосы, а наруто смотрит испуганно и чуть-чуть обиженно.  
саске прижимает ладонь ко рту. пальцы пахнут пылью и резиной.  
  
она хочет сказать: прости, наруто, но мне нравятся девушки; прости, наруто, но мне нравятся длинные волосы, и широкие бёдра, и мягкая грудь, и нежные руки, и лёгкий цветочный запах, а ты, наруто, глупый, и грубый, и шумный придурок — ты мне совсем не нравишься.  
  
мне нравятся девушки.  
  
мне нравится итачи.  
  
ты знаешь итачи?   
  
она перестала заниматься, как раз когда ты пришёл. ты видел её на соревнованиях — она всегда приходит поддержать меня, всегда, даже когда они в будни, — о, она такая добрая, такая красивая — знаешь, она самая лучшая на свете, я люблю её больше всех, а ещё она моя сестра, представляешь? моя родная любимая сестра — у нас одна фамилия, одна мать и один отец, и это ужасно, но всё, о чём я думаю, это  
  
_моя моя моя дорогая моя любимая моя моя_  
  
но вместо этого она говорит:  
— прости.  
  
говорит:  
— прости, я немного устала.  
  
говорит:  
— я немного устала, я ничего не соображаю сейчас. напиши мне вечером, пожалуйста.  
  
лицо наруто озаряет широкая улыбка (саске только потом понимает причину: он не услышал однозначного «нет» и поэтому счастлив), он кивает и хочет сказать что-то ещё, но саске коротко машет ему, разворачивается и уходит. им в разные стороны.  
  
самое смешное во всём этом то, что он действительно ей пишет. девять вечера, она делает геометрию, и он ей пишет. стыдливо так, будто символами запинаясь.  
  
_ну, так что?_  
  
долго терпел, наверное.  
  
саске улыбается. у неё хорошее настроение. она откладывает тетради и думает о том, что ей, в принципе, нравится в наруто. он типичный мальчишка, громкий и не шибко умный, но у него красивые волосы — светлые, чуть рыжеватые — и на солнце они смотрятся просто восхитительно. саске вспоминает, что пару раз даже хотела коснуться их — разумеется, сухих и чистых, а не под конец тренировки. просто потрогать — проверить, такие ли они мягкие, какими кажутся. такие ли золотые.  
  
да. красивые.  
  
когда спустя пять минут она не вспоминает ничего, кроме волос, то понимает, что пришла пора принимать взвешенные, взрослые решения: выгребает мелочь из карманов формы и выбирает монетку поновее и поярче. секунду держит её между пальцами — орёл да решка нет — и подбрасывает. ловит. ждёт. смотрит.  
  
решка.  
  
саске равнодушно пожимает плечами — видимо, не судьба, — а потом, уже набрав сообщение, вдруг думает: а почему бы и нет, собственно? наруто не такой противный, как её одноклассники, да и не такой уж и тупой, если не придуривается, и, может быть, это как раз тот шанс чем-то заделать, замазать то, что она чувствует к итачи.  
клин ведь клином вышибают — может быть, это ей поможет? она уже почти две недели ничего не делала с собой и чувствует себя отлично, поэтому  
  
_да_ , пишет она, _да, я буду с тобой встречаться, придурок._  
  
  
наруто просто очарователен — приторно-сладкий, заботливый, нежный, — он (это видно) до жути боится её, боится разозлить и разочаровать и, кажется, сам не верит в то, что она согласилась. саске тоже не верит, но — удивительно — не жалеет. по крайней мере, в первые полтора месяца.  
  
она начинает чувствовать себя лучше: ненавязчивая, чуткая внимательность раздражает только на поверхности, а в глубине души она целительно приятна. наруто улыбается широко до неприличия, сакура заговорчески подмигивает, и саске только глаза закатывает.  
дома тоже замечают, что что-то изменилось: итачи говорит ей, что она просто _расцвела_ , и саске краснеет. она чувствует себя предательницей, но ещё и — впервые за долгое, долгое время — нормальной. это хорошее, приятное чувство.  
  
она хочет, чтобы оно длилось и длилось.  
  
она знает, что скоро оно уйдёт. скоро её маленькая передышка закончится. скоро. скоро.  
похожее она всегда чувствует весной, когда смотрит на липкие новые листья и думает о том, как осенью они потеряют свой свежий цвет и, увядшие, сорвутся с веток. календарная осень в самом разгаре, и её собственная догоняет её.  
  
у итачи какие-то проблемы: она пропадает где-то целыми днями, приходит только поесть и поспать, улыбается устало или не улыбается вообще. (она никогда не говорит, что происходит. саске привыкла к этому, но никогда не привыкнет к своей неизменной злости.)  
отец снова уехал — ничего нового: если наскрести со всего года, то он едва ли три месяца ночует дома; однако это тоже капает на темя, как и мать, которая продолжает брать ночные смены и упорно делать вид, что у неё нет любовника. и не то чтобы саске её не понимала — просто это  
тоже  
раздражает.  
  
семейка дистанцированных лжецов.  
  
но кто она такая, чтобы осуждать кого-то?  
  
  
она снова остаётся одна. спасается книгами, фильмами и разговорами с наруто. они обсуждают всякую хрень: узумаки шлёт тупые мемасы из разряда «хочу сливу», саске отвечает скринами из офиса, наруто подкидывает вариации шуток на тему «когда дрочишь что бормочешь», а саске неизменно вспоминает его мамку и смеётся над мгновенными селфи с обиженным чечлом. это легко, свободно, нормально — и это надоедает.  
  
саске смотрит на сухие трупики листьев под ногами, вспоминает их весенними — пахучими и светлыми — и чувствует, как это простое счастье покидает её голову и мысли. медленно, по капле — это всё заканчивается. как всегда.  
  
или нет — может, это даже не начиналось, потому что она всё ещё думает об итачи, она думает об итачи постоянно: эти мысли не приходят и не уходят, они всегда есть, просто иногда они скрыты, как сваи морем, а иногда начинается отлив.  
  
как сейчас.  
  
наруто кидает ей англомем про порно — видимо, хвастается тем, что понял без перевода, и саске шлёт осуждающее лицо хью лори в ответ. она действительно не смотрит порно. дома итачи ходит в коротких шортах и безразмерных футболках, ворот которых лежит на ключицах низко и постоянно спадает на одно плечо, и саске, хоть и вынесла достаточно из крепких и частых объятий, даже рада тому, что не знает, как сестра выглядит без одежды. она бы тогда наверняка сдохла.  
  
впрочем, ей хватает своей фантазии. и то за последние два месяца она почти не пользовалась ей, как и лезвиями: наруто забирает достаточно свободного времени и, как ни странно, злобы.  
  
но всё хорошее всегда кончается.  
  
  
это начинается с мелочей: уехавший отец, отстранённая, мучающаяся какой-то своей виной мать, всё ещё считающая её ребёнком итачи, озверевшая хатаке, проблемы в школе, близость экзаменов — и оно просто _наваливается_ , погребает под собой, и  
  
_клац_  
  
как приятно как привычно  
  
она долго надрывно плачет, бесится, злится, бьётся головой о стену, падает на колени, царапает горло отросшими ногтями, блюёт — ей кажется на секунду, что она вот-вот выплюнет оторванные кашлем и пустыми позывами внутренности, чёрно-красные и мерзкие, но этого не происходит, — и ей не становится легче.  
  
умывшись, она запирается у себя, открывает второй ящик стола, снимает домашние шорты и три раза быстро, яростно полосует полосатую кожу.   
  
ждёт. дышит.  
  
сжимает-разводит пальцами бледно-сиреневые края, смотрит, как надуваются и падают шарики крови. ждёт ещё.  
  
понимает, что всё ещё бесится, и — раз-два — берётся за вторую ногу. слышит вибрацию входящего сообщения, но ещё минут пять смакует боль и жжение.  
  
не помогает.  
  
не помогает.  
  
стиснутые зубы болят. голова гудит. левой рукой она прижимает диск к самому глубокому порезу, а правой берёт телефон.  
  
наруто.  
конечно.  
  
забавно: как только она что-то с собой делает — уже делает, а не только думает-планирует-фантазирует, — она сразу становится позарез нужна. ей пишут все несчастные полудрузья, ей звонит мама и спрашивает, чего бы ей хотелось к ужину, итачи приходит пораньше и показывает выбитые через друзей билеты в театр — но это всегда происходит после.  
  
_мне скучно_  
  
саске горько смеётся. где ты был полчаса назад?  
  
ей так плохо.  
она опять хочет плакать и не хочет ни с кем разговаривать.  
  
_мне нет._  
  
пара мгновений. она думает о том, какой наруто хороший.  
  
_поговори со мной_  
  
полминуты. она думает о том, какая она мерзкая.  
  
_не хочу._  
  
мгновенно  
  
_ну пожалуйста_  
  
почти минута. она берёт другой диск и вытирает лишнюю кровь. скоро должно перестать. она думает о том, как наруто её бесит. он ничего о ней не знает. ничего. никто о ней ничего не знает.  
  
_ладно. о чём?_  
  
она хочет — о, она так хочет, чтобы он чем-то её отвлёк, наслал мемов, выдал какую-нибудь тупую историю, что вечно случается с ним, он ведь человек-косяк, или просто рассказал о новой модели шиповок  
_пожалуйста спаси меня я не хочу делать то что делаю_  
но он пишет:  
  
_не знаю_  
  
скучающий смайлик  
  
пауза  
  
(иногда она чувствует это: как ломается её жизнь, как рвутся моменты, как раскалывается спокойствие. это чудесный дар — предвидеть катастрофу за секунду до того, как она случится.  
чудесный.  
она понимает, что сейчас сделает что-то непоправимое.)  
  
_что сейчас делаешь?_  
  
саске не думает дважды. это как выстрел, как удар — решение приходит к ней мгновенно, и она смеётся коротко и злобно, садится на стол, поправляет лампу и фотографирует изрезанные бёдра, левой рукой показывая большой палец вверх. мизинцем она всё ещё придерживает заляпанный диск.  
  
быстро, повинуясь ещё не прошедшему порыву, она отправляет фотографию наруто и добавляет улыбающийся смайлик.  
  
вот так. вот что я сейчас делаю. как тебе, наруто? здорово, правда?  
  
в голове восхитительно пусто — целых три невероятных мгновения она не думает ни о чём, просто смакует боль и холод, окативший пальцы и желудок, но, когда рядом с сообщением появляется «отправлено», её бьёт осознанием. она тут же бросается удалять его, но наруто, чёртов наруто, всегда — боже, ему что, правда нечего делать, — тут же читает их, и, видя мгновенное рождение «прочитано» она думает: _пиздец._  
  
ебаная истеричка.  
  
блядь. сука. пиздец.  
  
она бьёт кулаком по столу в бессильной ярости.   
  
пиздец. пиздец!  
  
_какого хуя_ , пишет наруто, и саске невольно смеётся.  
  
сейчас что-то будет.  
  
_какого хуя, это что, твоё?_  
  
сначала она хочет отбрехаться, но потом вспоминает, что на фото видно кольцо на большом пальце. идиотка. выдыхает. удаляет фотографию.  
  
успокойся.  
  
_блядь, саске, что это за хуйня?_  
  
она не отвечает ему. не может. держит диалог открытым и смеётся. берёт новый диск, хотя кровь почти остановилась.  
  
_саске, если ты не хочешь, чтобы я приехал, лучше ответь_  
  
а вот этого не надо. она рвано выдыхает и трясущимися пальцами берёт телефон.  
  
_ты спросил, что я сейчас делаю._  
  
_пиздец_  
  
молчание. саске нервно кусает ногти.  
  
_и давно? я всё увидел — там дохуища шрамов._  
  
_достаточно._  
  
_пиздец_  
  
_это моё дело._  
  
_ты отправила это мне_  
  
_я психанула. тяжёлый день. постарайся забыть._  
  
_я не смогу_  
  
_твои проблемы. спокойной ночи._  
  
наруто пишет что-то ещё, пишет много, но саске отключает уведомления и блокирует телефон. её трясёт от собственной истеричности и ощущение грядущего пиздеца.  
пора начинать пить успокоительные.  
давно пора.  
  
в этот момент всё и кончается.  
  
  
наруто становится отвратительно, навязчиво внимательным, будто она смертельно и трогательно больна. смотрит на её ноги на тренировках, и жуёт искусанную губу, и хмурится, и _переживает_ , и саске раздражается. постоянно.   
она ясно даёт ему понять, что больше об этом не знает никто и что если он хоть кому-нибудь расскажет, то обнаружит её лезвия в своей глотке. ей не нужна забота, не нужны утешения, не нужны переживания — она просто так избавляется от стресса, а он написал невовремя.  
  
отстань. не хочу. отвали. нет. пошёл на хуй.  
  
саске говорит это слишком часто, но ей всё равно. она ничего не чувствует, поэтому эти слова пустые и шершавые, как полоски чистой бумаги.  
  
мокрые, грязные листья лежат под ногами, и она больше не думает о них, а просто давит-давит-давит.  
  
  
они говорят об этом снова спустя почти три недели. наруто — наверняка начитался форумов и теперь винит себя, бедняжка, — спрашивает её, делает ли она это для привлечения внимания, и саске смеётся так сильно, что роняет телефон. на экране, как и на её терпении, появляется ещё одна уродливая трещина.  
  
если она и жаждет внимания, то только внимания итачи. она привлекает его своими успехами — _первая первая первая как ты итачи ты гордишься мной скажи мне,_ — своими победами, своими объятиями, своей любовью. когда у итачи всё хорошо, у них (и у саске особенно) всё прекрасно. даже если иногда кажется иначе.  
  
поэтому она, отсмеявшись, медленно набирает короткое, злое сообщение:  
  
«я ради чьего-то внимания даже волос бы не выдернула»  
  
и эта правда.  
  
ей похуй. ей настолько похуй.  
  
она цепляется за локоть итачи, когда они поздно вечером возвращаются вместе из театра. первый снег, мягкий и колючий, лежит под ногами. саске вдыхает стерильный и хрусткий воздух, слушает негромкий голос сестры, касается головой её плеча, трогает холодную тяжёлую косу, лежащую на нём, и чувствует себя пойманной в этом мгновении, подобно насекомому в янтаре.  
  
ей уже давно надоело нянчиться с трупом, но именно тогда она принимает решение. какое-то время ещё вынашивает его, как самоубийца — предсмертную записку, но в декабре наконец нажимает на спусковой крючок.  
  
  
_нам стоит расстаться._  
  
и, чтобы пресечь вопросы, _я люблю другого человека._  
  
а потом, потому что ей действительно жаль, _прости._  
  
наруто — ожидаемо — слишком осторожен, чтобы хоть что-то спрашивать.  
  
(раньше он боялся её, как опасного животного, красивого, но непонятного, а теперь боится, как боятся хрупкой и дорогой вазы.  
глупо. она не хрупкая. она не больная. он не может ей помочь. это было глупо. ей жаль.)  
  
он хороший, хороший мальчик, ему стоит найти кого-нибудь такого же хорошего.  
кажется, он находит утешение в объятиях какой-то полузнакомой сакуры. тоже монохромной брюнетки, если харуно можно считать источником достоверной информации, но саске так похуй, что она только искренне рада за него.  
  
  
если только значительно сузившийся диапазон её эмоций ещё не выбросил радость за свои пределы. саске не горит желанием признавать это, но без наруто ей становится гораздо сложнее занимать себя. она глотает книги, не ощущая их, включает какой-то артхаусное дерьмо нон-стопом, глушит тоску сниженным научпопом и даже пару раз ходит в кино не с итачи.   
  
ей не нравится. не нравится. не нравится.  
  
она постоянно на взводе, на грани. одноклассники от неё шарахаются, она их игнорирует, но стресс всё равно копится. она переходит на руки: единично, редко и только там, где можно будет отбрехаться, но они заживают гораздо быстрее ног, и это искушает.  
  
она становится беспокойной и дёрганой, но ещё умудряется как-то обманывать себя до того четверга, когда им ставят четыре контрольные подряд.  
  
на последней она просто не может усидеть на месте, в её голове шуршит, как таракан в осенних листьях, отвратительно монотонное _хочется-хочется-ааа-какжесукахочется_.   
она берёт канцелярский нож из сумки (он лежит там на всякий случай) и отпрашивается. ей хочется так сильно, что дрожат руки и поджимаются пальцы ног.  
  
в туалете саске, спустив одежду, коротко и часто режет плечи со внутренней стороны, где не так заметно, стирает навернувшуюся кровь и облизывает палец. повторяет. выдыхает.  
  
это всё занимает едва ли минуту, но становится настолько _легче_ , что это почти не пугает.  
  
это всего лишь новое дно. больше не наказание — просто способ успокоиться, вернуться к реальности. тише и приятнее пощёчин.  
  
с этого все начинают, правда?  
  
в класс она возвращается с улыбкой. постоянное падение приучило её с интересом ждать того, что будет дальше.  
  
  
а дальше — больше. слишком часто жжёт, слишком часто режет, слишком мало жрёт — и на одной из тренировок она теряет сознание от переутомления и голода, и наруто не находит себе места, но саске снова шлёт его.  
  
её успеваемость медленно падает, ей снятся прекрасные несбыточные сны, она становится отвратительно сентиментальной и чувствительной и иногда теряет связь с реальностью, погружаясь в яркие и болезненные мыслеощущения: всё болит и чешется — тренировки и слезающая корка на ногах и руках, которую она постоянно злобно сдирает, ковыряя обнажённую розовую мякоть. её тело, будто издеваясь, заживает отвратительно быстро. бесит. бесит. бесит.  
  
приступы невыразимой любви постоянно мучают её: когда саске смотрит на итачи, на её завязанные в низкий небрежный пучок волосы, и мягкие стальные глаза, и голубые вены на руках, и синюю линялую футболку, ей кажется, что она держит руку на груди этого мира и слушает удары его сердца — размеренные, как удары её собственного.   
  
это самое настоящее из чувств, которые она когда-либо испытывала.  
  
  
когда итачи спрашивает её, что происходит, саске оказывается к этому не готова: она ожидала и боялась вопросов полудрузей, хатаке, матери, одноклассников, но никак не сестры. она оказывается не готова — и только беспомощно моргает и открывает рот. выброшенная на берег рыба — она пялится в своё тёмно-серое небо, заключённое в плен белка и век. расширенные близорукие зрачки вырыты в нём, как могилы.  
  
— что ты имеешь в виду? — спрашивает саске сипло. она хотела бы, чтобы сейчас был один из её светлых периодов, но в последнее время их почти не бывает: итачи дома редко и мало. опять какие-то проблемы. опять она ничего не знает.  
  
— ты сильно похудела.  
  
это правда — она давно провалилась в ад мерзкого кислого привкуса на языке и выпирающих рёбер, но остаётся там уже скорее по привычке.  
  
— ты не можешь учиться.  
  
«не можешь» — не «ты перестала». пытается оправдать, утешить её — это так отвратительно в стиле итачи. саске улыбается против воли.  
  
— я слышала, как ты плакала в ванной вчера.  
  
слава богу, что ты не пошла ко мне. я была вся изрезанная.  
  
— саске, что происходит?  
  
итачи выглядит такой обеспокоенной, такой несчастной, и саске чувствует себя ужасно — это из-за неё, из-за неё у итачи такое лицо, — но может только снова улыбнуться.  
  
— не волнуйся, — говорит она и обнимает сестру. та всё ещё выше неё — и она утыкается носом ей в ключицу, вдыхая родной запах. — не волнуйся, мне просто немного плохо.  
  
итачи неуверенно обнимает её в ответ, гладит по волосам, и саске растворяется в этой простой ласке.  
  
она подбирает нужные слова и чувствует, как бьётся сердце сестры.  
  
сердце её мира.  
  
— это скоро пройдёт, — говорит она наконец, и итачи прижимается щекой к её виску. саске вдыхает запах её волос и действительно верит в это.  
  
  
она оказывается права. это проходит, как проходит боль от ушибленного пальца в отрезанной руке. однажды и навсегда.  
  
её мир ломается в четыре главные трещины, четыре щелчка, а потом расходится на миллионы крошечных трещин, которые она уже не считает.   
  
но, когда итачи ложится в больницу с подозрением на рак, он разлетается на куски.


End file.
